Talk:Oreworks/@comment-141.134.42.168-20140718164754/@comment-67.162.42.21-20141014001149
And if you are really worried about their commander then have your 1 card be a havenguard. or Any of the following would be absolutely perfect for being the solo assault card. So your deck would be a Essense Harvester. 8 ore works, and a Primus Ultima if he activates good luck already dealing with over 8 weaken all then another 5 weaken all from primus on top of its 30 hp 6 armor and 6 protect. Or you can take a gamble instead of a 4 turn wait card with 30 HP you can have a 1 turn wait card that could take advantage of the 3rd bonus from barracus and use a Hazard Krux. 16 HP, 4 armor 5 protect, poison 4. 9 armor 16 hp, 6 poison and a 1 turn cooldown and with all your weaken all i'm 100% positive he will survive. Hazard Krux & revolting ranger are already 2 of the strongest 1 turn cooldown cards available under a barracus as it is. Then there's Firestorm, or probably one of THE BEST BETS besides 1 epic xeno the flame wraith. 3 turn cooldown, 25 HP, 7 attack, corrosive 4, weaken all 4, poison 7. Now you'll have weaken all 12, another corrosive, and it's poison 7 will be upped to poison 9 which will no matter what kill everything it touches. Then there's a card i have in my deck atm the Scrap Doze, 19 HP, 1 turn cooldown, 4 armor corrosive 3 rally all 2 and 5 attack. There's even the Den Usurper, 4 turn cooldown 28 HP, 8 attack corrosive 5 enfeeble all 3 flurry every 2. This 4 turn cooldown card is one of the strongest 4 turn cards in the game, with the crashing typhoon being the strongest 3 turn. Then you've got the Switchblade Falcon 1 turn cooldown, 4 armor protect 4 berserk 3, 4 attack 16 hp another great card. Or the scary Calamity Paladin. 4 turn cooldown, 33HP, corrosive 5, counter 5, berserk 5. Or you can grab any card with leech. How about the card that practically NEVER dies. The Invoskeleton. Only way it gets beat these days is if you drop it before it's 2 turn CD is over. Pierce 7, leech 7, flurry 4. 22 HP 7 attack. This card would be godlike as the solo assault healing it self instantly for 12 hp after its 2 turns, 6 every turn and 12 every 4. Tazerious would work great as well if it doesn't get inhibited. Or this would probably be hands down the BEST one of them all. Portal Noctil. 1 turn CD, 6 attack 15 hp, 3 evade, heal all xeno 3, leech 6. goodluck killing this guy with 8 oreworks. Or the Slick Extinctor. 0 turn cooldown protect xeno 4, enfeeble 3, leech 4. 5 Attack, 14 hp. Or last but not least the xeno card i was talking about earlier the Druge Scimitar. 4 turn cooldown, 5 armor, 7 corrosive Sadly 2 overload, 25 hp 8 attack. 5 armor and 7 corrosive nothing else will matter.